The Diddly-Bops
The Diddly-Bops is the 16th episode of Victorious. It aired on January 17, 2011 as an hour special with Wok Star. Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot Due to the disappearance of a private jet owned by a kiddie-band called "The Waggafuffles," the gang is offered 1,000 dollars to perform at a little kids birthday party by Mr. Sikowitz's roommate's 4-year old son. Everyone goes over to Tori's house to brainstorm ideas for a song. After a rejected attempt to by André to write a song about noses, and hilarious attempts by Robbie to sing about broken glass, Tori looks online and discovers that the top 7 songs for kids were about food. André, having just got off the phone with a record label agent, tells Tori that he might get signed to the company, but in the meantime writes "Favorite Food," the new song for the group. The day of the performance, Sikowitz struggles to come up with a name for the group, but eventually decided to call them "The Diddly-Bops" because he was on the spot. As the group performs their food song, a four year old records it with a cell phone and uploads on to VideosForKideos, which is later shown on Splashface. Lane brings in his nephew at Hollywood Arts to get signatures from Tori and Jade, because he saw their video online, which upsets them and the others, especially Jade. The agent comes to see André and tells him that the record label can't sign him because his performance of the "The Diddly-Bops" dressed as spaghetti could wreck their image. The group tries to cheer André up, while Trina is chasing after the agent's Escalade singing her Birthweek song, "You're The Reason". Cat goes to the group saying she got another gig for "The Diddly-Bops," but the others turn it down. Trina comes back to the group after chasing the guy 7 blocks and joins Cat in "The Diddly-Bops". Tori later looks for André after he skips two classes and gives him a pep talk, while he gets "drunk" on some non-descript chocolate beverage (though more obviously a gallon of chocolate milk). After she leaves, he starts to write a love song called "Song2You" which he plays for Tori at the Vega's house. Tori convinces André to perform it for the producers insisting she will beg them to come watch. André asks her to sing back up and she agrees. The New Diddly-Bops, which includes Trina, Sinjin, and Sikowitz, among others, are about to perform the next day at a shopping mall, but get beaten up by the kids for being imposters. Tori and Andre perform "Song2You" at Hollywood Arts and successfully impress everyone in the Asphalt Café including the New Diddly-Bops who survived the revolt, and the record label who approves to the idea of putting André on the record label. Trivia *When this episode premiered the scene where Cat says "Jade can't fit her boobs in the hamburger" was deleted. *When the "New Diddly Bops" come all beaten up out of their van, it's the same 1973 Ford Econoline "Guitar Dude," from Big Time Rush, used in the BTR episode "Big Time Fans". Sikowitz also drove this van in The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Andre is wearing the same shirt he is seen wearing in "Cat's New Boyfriend". *The Birthweek Song is referrenced when Trina tries to sing "You're The Reason" to a music producer. *Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice sing a duet in this episode. This is the second time they have done this since The Great Ping Pong Scam. The song they sing is called "Song2You." *When Trina is singing to the music producer, she sings the lyrics "I might be crazy" instead of "You might be crazy". This is exactly what Tori thinks of Trina, as admitted in The Birthweek Song. *'Running gag'(s): **Robbie repeatedly tries to convince people to hear him sing song about broken glass. **Beck saying "No!" to people making demands while dressed as a hot dog. *This episode marked the first time a majority of the cast (everyone, with the exception of Trina and Rex) all sing a song together. The song they sing is called "Favorite Foods". *It is mentioned Erwin Sikowitz is 34 years old after one said that he looks like he's 100. *Leon Thomas co-wrote "Song2You" when he was 14. *Sikowitz's mother, who is often mentioned online on TheSlap, finally makes an appearance. *Ending tagline: "Y'all can stare at me, but it's still bad." - Rex. *The Diddly-Bops name in this episode is a parody of the real life children's band "The Doodlebops." *The Waggafuffles name is a parody of the real life children's band, "The Wiggles." *The stuffed rabbit Cat is holding during the scene where they're at Tori's house trying to come up with a song, is the same stuffed rabbit that Stacy Dillsen (from Zoey 101) is holding during her Intern Interview on the iCarly episode "iHire an Idiot". *Typing in VideosforKideos.com in real life will redirect you to theSlap.com, like any website mentioned on iCarly will redirect you to iCarly.com. *This is the sixth episode where the title is said (The Bird Scene, Stage Fighting, Robarazzi, and Freak the Freak Out Part 2 and Rex Dies) *If you look really closely at Cat when the kids at the mall call them fakes, Cat says I'm an original! *This is the first episode where all of the main cast members, (excluding Trina) come together to sing a song for an audience. Goofs *The Guidance Counselor mentions that the video was on VideosforKideos, but when the gang sees the video, it is seen on SplashFace. However, it's possible that the video could have been uploaded to SplashFace after VideosforKideos as well. *Closing credits incorrectly identify The Waggafuffles as the "Waggamuffins." This could just be the name of the song, though. *The kids beat up all the New Diddly-Bops for not being the originals even though Cat is one of the originals. (Though they may of just not liked her, or not noticed she was an original, or thought that Cat was a fake as well as the others. Also because of their ages they could have not noticed she was an original.) *Captions misspell Song 2 You as "Song To You". Quotes André (singing and playing piano): My grandpa has a nose and my grandma has a nose. Everyone you know has a nose, nose, nose. Jade: My grandfather's nose was blown off in the war, so that song is a filthy lie. Robbie (singing and playing guitar): It's fun to run, it's fun to play, it's fun to make things out of clay, it's fun to fill your car with gas, it's fun to break...things made of glass! Broken glass can cut your hand and then you'll bleed across the land... Cat (to Tori): Hey, you gotta help Jade. Tori: With what? Cat: She can't get her boobs in the﻿ hamburger. Sikowitz: Pardon? Tori: Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on. (Tori and Cat walk away) 'Sikowitz': In the hamburger? (this quote was omitted from the UK version of the episode) Devin: She wrote a bad word. Jade: I write what I feel. Lane: Let's go Devin. Devin: What does the word mean? Lane: '''Just keep walking. '''Tori (about the song André wrote): It's catchy. André: Catchy like a rash. Trina: (as she carries the hamburger costume downstairs) How did Jade fit her boobs in this hamburger? (this quote was omitted from the UK version of the episode) Little Kid: That guy's like a hundred years old! Sikowitz: I'm 34! Jade: Hey Vega! Tori: (Smiles) Oh, Hey! Jade: Here's your theater history book. (Hands Tori the book) ''Thanks. '''Tori:' [Stares at the book) Why is it all black now? '''Jade: '''I have black paint. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Video:Andre Sings "Song2You" Video:Victorious Clip |Andre and Tori Perform "Song2You" Video:Song2You by Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice Video:Victorious Cast sings "Favorite Food" |The Diddly-Bops singing "Favorite Food" Promos Video:Victorious - Episode 16 The Diddly-Bops & Episode 17 Wok Star - One Hour Victorious EVENT Video:Victorious : Song2You Official Video 115 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tandre Category:Episodes with Songs